


You Can't Leave Yet

by chovocado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Diary/Journal, Fear of Death, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Them as Third Years, he has issues :(, he's attached, i dont wish to spoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chovocado/pseuds/chovocado
Summary: It certainly wasn't his fault , but Tobio was too scared . He should've kept his promise , sick or not , he should've . Otherwise , he would still be here to celebrate Christmas with him .(Kageyama's diary entries .)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	You Can't Leave Yet

**Author's Note:**

> they are both in their third years , and have dated for almost two years .

[21.12.20] : 01.16 am  
Kei sent me another dino plush .  
He said today's his favorite because that dino reminded him of my face when we first met .  
That dino had a really ugly rough face .  
Tsukishima is being mean again .  
But it's still cute . I thanked him and he went to sleep . He said to give him a morning call tomorrow . I definitely will !

[22.12.20] : 09.31 pm  
I almost told Hinata our relationship because he was bugging me so much . But I told Kei that , and he said he didn't mind . He said —

“Whatever , king . Say it or not , I really don't mind .” Tsukishima played with his hair .

— I laughed and he pinched my cheeks . It didn't hurt , but I acted like it did anyway . I smiled really hard and he gave me half of his bento . His mom made it , was really good . It made me miss my grandpa's cooking . I was sad then , but he gave me a hug and a kiss , and I was happy again . Thank you Kei ! Oh and he said he will take the turn to call me before my run tomorrow :)

[23.12.20] : 11.00 am  
Practice cancelled , the snow was getting too thick . Kei had a fever , so he stayed home . He texted me everytime he woke up from his nap , but I was still worried . I miss Kei , I'm scared he'd leave me . Mom said I should take the pills again , but I don't want to . It doesn't matter because I am old enough to understand why grandpa left . I don't need to depend on those drugs anymore because I grew up . And Kei is here now . 

[24.12.20] : 06.20 am  
I couldn't sleep , my mom had gotten angry at me last night . Kei didn't text or call , I am worried . I kept calling him , but then I stopped because he might be sleeping . I don't want to wake him up if he should be resting . I don't want him to be like grandpa . I don't want to kill again . Mom said I looked tired . I am tired . But tomorrow's Christmas , and Kei promised a cafe date . He said he wants to show me a dino cafe , it has a dino photo booth , dino interior designs— everything ! I hope he is okay . I love you Kei , really .

[̶2̶5̶.̶1̶2̶.̶2̶0̶]̶ ̶:̶ [24.12.20]  
I'm scared I'm so scared . Kei isn't responding . He said he'd stay with me , if I have nightmares again I can call him . Why isn't he picking up ? Is he okay ? He hasn't left right ? Or does he not want me anymore ? I want to find him now , but mom's downstairs , she wouldn't let me . What can I do Kei ? I love you so much please don't leave me .

Kageyama left out his windows , into the raging blizzard . He does not know where Tsukishima's house is at , so he ran in different directions . He got lost , was scared .  
He broke down , limp , cold , worried . He was , by then , covered in frostbites , lips almost purple .

If Tsukishima had left , he wants to leave too . He wasn't scared because he knows nothing ever matters .  
The car brakes screeched when his body slammed right onto the glass , rolling up then down . Half his skull completely cracked .  
Tsukishima hadn't left , yet he went ahead first .

25/12 - Christmas  
I wanted to show you my favorite place , king . Come back to me please ? I'm sorry for worrying you . Come back , Tobio .


End file.
